This invention relates to a lounge chair that is equipped with a rotary foot pedal mechanism, such that a person reclining on the lounge chair can at the same time exercise the leg muscles with bicycle-type leg pumping movements. The foot pedal mechanism can be retracted into the lounge chair structure, such that the chair can be used as a standard recliner. Preferably the lounge chair back rest and leg structures are foldable for relatively compact storage of the chair assembly.
Various patents show foot pedal mechanisms associated with articles of furniture, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,870 to L. Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,571 to H. Stenn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,963 to R. Sileo, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,146 to H. Nohara. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,804 to J. Zibell shows a foot pedal mechanism associated with a recliner panel, whereby the person can assume a prone position while moving the leg muscles in bicycle-type pumping motions.
I am not aware of any prior instances of rotary foot-pedal mechanisms incorporated into recliner type lounge chairs.